pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
伤害类型
游戏目前有5种伤害类型，分别是物理，火焰，冰霜，闪电和混沌。 火焰，冰霜和闪电统称为元素伤害。 伤害减免仅影响物理伤害。另外4种伤害类型分别有对应的抗性，可以在角色面板上查看。抗性会减少受到的伤害，一般情况下抗性满值为 75% ，但会有天赋和装备可以使最大抗性值超过75%。 天赋中的描述如果没有明确是否影响武器或者法术伤害，则对两者都起作用。 该条目仅关注玩家造成的伤害。对于有关元素影响的更多信息，请参考负面状态 和抗性条目。有关非物理伤害的更多信息，请参考关键词条目：混沌, 冰霜, 火焰和闪电。 物理伤害 物理伤害通常由武器（近战或远程）造成，但类似于Detonate Dead, Bear Trap, Ethereal Knives和Shockwave Totem这类法术也可以造成物理伤害。当计算生命吸取和法力吸取的恢复量时，大多数情况下仅会计算物理伤害。许多天赋仅提升物理伤害，尤其是那些针对特定类型武器的天赋。 近战物理伤害天赋 近战物理伤害天赋提升所有类型近战武器的伤害。 基础近战物理伤害天赋包括: *3 x Melee Damage (4%) *2 x Melee Damage (6%) *2 x Melee Damage (8%) *3 x Melee Damage (10%) *2 x Melee Damage (12%) 关键近战物理伤害天赋包括: *1 x Weapon Artistry (10% 近战物理伤害提升 3% 双持或持盾时额外格档几率) 总计'13个近战物理天赋'可以获得 104%近战物理伤害提升和 3%双持或持盾时额外格档几率。 火焰伤害 如果你用带有火焰伤害的法术或攻击造成了爆击，会对目标施加点燃的负面状态。 火焰伤害天赋 Basic Passives affecting Fire Damage include: *2 x Burn Damage (10%) *2 x Burn Damage (15%) *1 x Burn Duration (30%) *16 x Increased Fire Damage (6%) Notable Passives affecting Fire Damage include: *1 x Blaze (8% Increased Damage, 5% Chance to Ignite) *1 x Fire Walker (12% Increased Fire Damage, +12% Increased Fire Resistance) *2 x Immolation/Arsonist (18% Increased Fire Damage) *1 x Pyromaniac (30% Increased Burning Damage) *1 x Lava Lash (30% Increased Fire Damage with Weapons) For a total of 27 Passives affecting Fire Damage granting 152% Increased Fire Damage, 80% Increased Burning Damage, 30% Increased Fire Damage with Weapons, 30% Increased Burning Duration, 12% Increased Fire Resistance and 5% Chance to Ignite. 冰霜伤害 Hitting an enemy with cold damage can inflict the Chill Status Ailment. Critical hits with cold damage can inflict the Freeze Status Ailment. Cold Damage Passives Basic Passives that improve Cold Damage include: *10 x Cold Damage (6%) *3 x Chill Duration (15%) *1 x Chill Duration (22%) *2 x Freeze Duration (15%) *2 x Weapon Cold Damage (10%) Notable Passives that improve Cold Damage include: *1 x Breath of Rime (Enemies Become Chilled as They Unfreeze) *1 x Freeze (8% Increased Cold Damage, 5% Chance to Freeze) *1 x Frost Walker (12% Increased Cold Damage, 12% Increased Cold Resistance) *1 x Heart of Ice (18% Increased Cold Damage) *1 x Ice Bite (30% Increased Cold Damage with Weapons) For a total of 23 Passives that improve Cold Damage granting 98% Increased Cold Damage, 67% Increased Chill Duration, 50% Increased Cold Damage with Weapons, 30% Increased Freeze Duration, 12% Increased Cold Resistance, 5% Chance to Freeze and "Enemies Become Chilled as They Unfreeze". 閃電傷害 If you land a critical strike with an attack or spell that deals lightning damage, the Shock Status Ailment is inflicted. Lightning Damage Passives Basic Passives improving Lightning Damage include: *1 x Chance to Shock (10%) *11 x Lightning Damage (6%) *3 x Shock Duration (15%) Notable Passives improving Lightning Damage include: *1 x Arcing Blows (30% Increased Lightning Damage with Weapons) *1 x Lightning Walker (12% Increased Lightning Damage, 12% Increased Lightning Resistance) *1 x Shock (8% Increased Lightning Damage, 5% Chance to Shock) *1 x Static Blows (45% Increased Shock Duration on Enemies, 10% Chance to Shock) *1 x Storm Cast (12% Increased Lightning Damage, 2% Increased Cast Speed) For a total of 20 Passives that improve Lightning Damage granting 98% Increased Lightning Damage, 90% Increased Shock Duration, 30% Increased Lightning Damage with Weapons, 25% Chance to Shock, 12% Increased Lightning Resistance and 2% Increased Cast Speed). Elemental Damage Elemental Damage Passives affect all types of Elemental Damage (Fire, Cold and Lightning). Chaos damage is not considered elemental. Elemental Damage Passives Basic Passives that improve Elemental Damage include: *4 x Elemental Damage (5%) *2 x Elemental Damage (8%) *8 x Weapon Elemental Damage (10%) Notable Passives that improve Elemental Damage include: *1 x Catalyze (30% Increased Elemental Damage with Weapons) *1 x Celestial Walker (10% Increased Elemental Damage, 10% to All Elemental Resistances) *1 x Elementalist (10% Increased Elemental Damage, 10 Intelligence) For a total of 17 Passives that improve Elemental Damage granting 110% Increased Elemental Damage with Weapons, 56% Increased Elemental Damage, 10% to All Elemental Resistances and 10 Intelligence. Chaos Damage Chaos damage ignores energy shield, reducing life directly. One can become immune to Chaos Damage with Chaos Inoculation Keystone Passive. The Notable Passive Adder's Touch allows you to poison enemies with Critical Strikes with Daggers. Deals chaos damage equal to 10% of the damage done by the hit per second, for 2 seconds. The passives Chaos Resistance increase your Chaos Resistance by 16%/8%. Chaos damage skills involve: Poison Arrow skill's poison cloud damage over time. Blood Rage skill's self-damage over time. Viper Strike skill. Enemy Viper Strikes can be dodged with sufficient Evasion. Support Gem. Converted Damage :Main article: Damage conversion There are many skills, supports, and item mods which will convert one type of damage into another. Converted damage is affected by modifiers from both the type of damage it was converted from, and the type of damage it is converted to. Category:游戏机制